


Food Fight

by desireemichelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireemichelle/pseuds/desireemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals week is always stressful for Lydia, and food is an excellent stress reliever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

"This latte was exactly what I needed." Lydia Martin sighed as she took another sip of her half-caf nonfat caramel vanilla latte with extra foam, which Stiles had picked up after receiving more than a few angry texts from her. He leaned back in his chair, placed his hands behind his head and reveled in his job well done.  
  
Lydia was in her own recliner, a TV tray in front of her. She was cramming for her advanced calculus final- which was in exactly two days, four hours and nineteen minutes. Over the past semester Stiles had seen his girlfriend go from the smiling, laughing beautiful girl he'd fallen for to some angry, messy, borderline deranged slob of a human. And he still looked at her like the sun shined out of her ass.  
  
  
That was the beautiful thing about their relationship. They shouldn't belong together. Lydia was smart, beautiful, confident. While Stiles was -by his standards- okay looking on a good day, extremely self conscious and still had to count using his fingers. And they never seemed to acknowledge any of these differences. Whenever Stiles was struggling with his algebra Lydia would step in and show him step by step what to do. Or when Lydia needed something from the top shelf, or help with her car- Stiles was always there.  
  
The happy couple hadn't always been so happy, or even a couple. Their love was still fairly new, having just celebrated their two-and-a-half year anniversary the month prior. But not new enough that they had any qualms about seeing each other naked or using the bathroom while the other was in the shower. They'd gotten past those bases fairly early on and that was fine by the both of them.  
  
  
"Lyyyyyyd." Stiles moaned the single syllable as long as he could. "You need sleep. Lots of sleep. And food. Have you even eaten today?" Lydia stopped writing momentarily before shrugging her shoulders. Stiles got up from his seat and walked across the carpeted floor of their apartment. He plucked the blue bic from her hand, placed it inside the spine of the ridiculously thick text book and closed it. "Food. Now."  
"Stiles. No." She protested.  
"Lydia Ann Martin you march that perfect ass of yours into that kitchen this instant. I'm making pancakes, and you're gonna eat weather you like it or not."  
  
She groaned and tried to pry the book from where Stiles had it pinned to the table. "Baby. I'll eat in a minute. Just let me be miserable in peace for one night. One night is all I'm asking." She tried to use the doe eyes she'd perfected years ago, but to no avail. He was adamant.  
  
After what seemed like hours of the two of them staring each other down, she relented. "Fine. But only so you'll shut up." She said as she pushed the table, and Stiles away from her. She walked deliberately away from him into the kitchen where she got their plates and a mixing bowl from the cabinet.  
  
"I love you." Stiles mocked as he retrieved the boxed pancake mix from the refrigerator. Lydia stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth at him, to which he giggled like a toddler.  
  
  
After Stiles had constructed a small tower of pancakes he carried the plate to their small table, where Lydia had silently planted herself. She eyes the stack in front of her in disbelief. "Why did you make so many!?"  
"Why did- Lydia. You haven't eaten today. And did you eat yesterday?"  
"Yes I did, thank you very much!"  
"What? A granola bar?"  
  
Lydia sank back into her chair, because he was exactly right. She hasn't been eating right the last week or so due to cramming for finals. She did this every year.  
  
Stiles threw his hands in the air in an over dramatic gesture. "Oh- oh my god! Lydia! Eat. Now." He said as he slid three steaming pancakes into her plate.  
  
Lydia huffed loudly as she poured the smallest possible amount of maple syrup onto her plate. She didn't want to do it, she wanted to study. She wanted to push her plate away and get back into the living room and not stop studying until her eyes were red and swollen. She wanted to, like she said, just be miserable in peace. But he was staring her down, and she knew she had to at least finish what was on her plate.  
  
Another thing she didn't want to admit was that he'd been right. She was starving. She devoured her three pancakes almost instantly, and after a few moments of hesitation she reached her fork over to the stack in the middle and picked up two more. Stiles beamed in delight knowing that this was what she needed. He'd always hated what finals week did to her.  
  
  
A few silent minutes passed, the only sounds in their home were their forks scraping their plates and the bubbling filter of the fish tank Lydia had gotten Stiles the previous Christmas. Stiles was about to clear the table when Lydia suddenly reached up with her petite hand and smeared a line of sticky syrup across his cheek. "Wha-" he started but stopped when he looked over to see Lydia laughing. He hadn't seen her laugh like that in weeks.  
"Oh yeah? We're on that game now?" He asked, dipping his own finger into the mess on his plate.  
  
Lydia nodded. And with that Stiles lunged forward and was able to get a line of syrupy-buttery mess all the way from her ear to her chin. "Stiles!" She screamed.  
"You started this!"  
"You're dead, Stilinksi." She narrowed her eyes and made a B-line for the fridge. She grabbed the first thing her hand landed on. Leftover Chinese food. Perfect. She reached her fingers into the box and threw a handful of noodles at Stiles. He retorted with a handful of powdered pancake mix, which stuck to her face and hair, making her more pale than she already was.  
  
She gasped and took a step back, looking down at herself. She was absolutely covered in powder. She treaded over to him, leaving small footprints in the layer of pancake mix that had landed on the floor, and snaked her small arms around his neck.  
  
One solitary noodle hung from his hair, over his cheek. Without even thinking about it, Lydia licked the line of pancake syrup off Stiles cheek, biting the noodle along with it. "Ya know," she said, swallowing. "Maple syrup and low mein are a better combination than I thought."  
  
"Yeah?" Stiles questioned with a grin. He took her lips with his, and slowly worked his tongue into her waiting mouth. Lydia raked her fingers through the short hairs at the base of his skull while Stiles wrapped his arms around her round waist.  
  
He pulled away from the kiss, wiped away the pancake mix that had transferred to his nose and chin, "I think you're right."  
  
Lydia raised her eyebrows in a "who knew?" expression before pulling Stiles face down to meet hers again and whispering into his ear, "What do you say we take this food fight to bed?"  
  
That was all the motivation Stiles needed before grabbing her hand from behind his neck and pulling his laughing, beautiful girlfriend into their bedroom and closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! It'd really mean the world to me if you could take just a moment to comment. I'm really trying to better myself as a writer, so I'd love to hear any comment/ critique you have. Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
